One Last Goodbye
by iheartlancelet
Summary: This is just another pointless fic about what happened after book. Dally's alive!! :) How does Pony get pneumonia when he plays hooky and goes back to Windrixville to say goodbye to Johnny?
1. The beginning

*Ponyboy's POV*  
  
"Wake up, Pony!" shouted a familiar voice near me. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Darry wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.  
  
"Pony, it's a school day and you're gonna be late. Get up." He pulled the blanket off me and grabbed my pillow from under my head. The sudden cold made me sit up.  
  
"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "I'm up."  
  
"Hurry up." Darry grinned and left the room. Still yawning, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and checked in the mirror for any hint of beard and sighed. Still nothing.  
  
"PONYBOY CURTIS!" Darry shouted from the living room.  
  
"I'm coming," I muttered, rushing out.  
  
The rest of the gang was in the house. Darry was reading the paper in his favorite armchair. Soda and Steve were wrestling on the floor. Two-bit and Dally were watching Mickey Mouse on TV. I smiled softly as I saw Dally.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
We reached the vacant lot just as Dally came in, running as hard as he could, from the opposite direction. The wail of a siren grew louder and then a police car pulled up across the street form the lot. Doors slammed as the policemen leaped out. Dally had reached the circle of light under the street lamp, and skidding to a halt, he turned and jerked out a gun from his waistband. He raised the gun, and I thought: You blasted fool. They don't know you're bluffing. And even as the policemen's guns spit fire into the night I knew that was what Dally wanted. He was jerked half around by the impact of the bullets, and then slowly crumpled with a look of grim triumph on his face. (A/N this paragraph is from the book but the rest is in my own words ()  
  
We all stood there, frozen to the spot as the policemen ran towards his body. Suddenly Steve sobbed and sprinted over to him. the rest of the gang followed, but I stood where I was, frozen to the spot. "Not Dally too," I pleaded silently. "Not him and Johnny both." My stomach suddenly turned into a hunk of ice and the world spun around in slow, dizzying circles. The ground rushed up to meet me, and just as the darkness closed in, I heard Two-bit's voice, as if from a distance away. "Glory, look at the kid!"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times as they got used to the light. I was slightly dizzy and hungry but I wasn't sure if I could hold anything down right now. I looked around and discovered that I was in the bedroom Soda and I shared. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Usually you can never get a peaceful moment at our house. I finally noticed Soda, sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me.  
  
"Soda?" my voice sounded hoarse and weak, as if I hadn't used it for a while. "Yeah honey?"  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"About three days."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He was silent for a second. He knew what I was talking about. Finally, he spoke. "I don't know if Dally's going to be okay, but he's not dead. The fuzz didn't shoot any important organs or anything, and the doctors at the hospital managed to take them all out, but he lost a lot of blood. He's still at the hospital."  
  
"Is Johnny okay too?" I asked, dreading the answer. Soda put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Pony-" he began. I stopped him. I didn't want to know.  
  
"Actually, don't answer that."  
  
"Hey, go back to sleep okay?" said Soda, still looking worried. I closed my eyes without argument. I was awfully tired.  
  
I had to stay in bed a whole week after that. After Darry finally let me out of bed, Dally had come out of the hospital. I knew he was going to be okay. Dallas Winston was always okay. I showed him Johnny's note a few days later, and he was quiet for a long time after reading it. Then he put a hand on my shoulder, sighing softly.  
  
"Hey kid, know where you can see sunsets best around here?"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Darry looked over his newspaper at me. I blushed as I realized that the rest of the gang had turned around to stare at me too. I guess I had been standing staring into space for a little too long again.  
  
"Um. is there any cake left?" I said, trying to get their attention off me.  
  
"Yeah- it's in the fridge," Soda answered.  
  
"And hurry up," added Darry. "You have five minutes."  
  
I went to the fridge and to my relief, everyone went back to doing what they had been doing.  
  
"Hey kid," said Two-bit, "I'm skipping school today but I'll drive you over if you want."  
  
"That's okay. I'll walk."  
  
Darry turned around. "No you won't. Not after what happened-"  
  
"Darry, come on! I walk to school all the time!"  
  
Darry opened his mouth to speak again, but Soda interrupted him.  
  
"Aw Darry, just let him walk. Pony can look after himself okay."  
  
Darry shook his head.  
  
"Besides," continued Soda. "Those Socs haven't bothered us since the rumble- we kicked their asses all the way to Oklahoma!"  
  
"Well." Darry paused indecisively.  
  
"Pleeeaaase?" I begged.  
  
"Fine, but be careful. And bring a jacket. I think it's gonna rain."  
  
"I'm not a baby! I'll be okay."  
  
There was no time to argue. Darry just shook his head again and went outside, starting up the car. Soda followed him out.  
  
"Bye!" shouted Two-bit as I left. 


	2. Playing hooky

"Be careful," Darry repeated as I walked down the front stairs. I sighed in exasperation. So far we had kept Soda's no-fighting promise, but sometimes Darry nagged so much it was hard.  
  
"I will." I replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.  
  
"Seeya later Pony!" shouted Soda. Steve got into the car too, and they left. I started the short walk to school.  
  
It was the first day of eleventh grade. I had gotten all A's again for my last report card. Mr. Syme had boosted my grade up to an A after reading my theme and I collected mountains of missed homework and extra credit work from my other teachers. The last three months of school had been oddly comforting. I had buried myself in my work, my only goal being to get all A's again. With all the hard work I was too exhausted to get nightmares or think about Johnny at all.  
  
But after term ended I found myself at a loss. The nightmares returned- I had two or three every night, and I couldn't stop thinking of Johnny. I remembered his quiet smile, the way we understood each other without having to speak. I suddenly realized tears were running down my cheeks. I stopped walking and leaned against the nearest building to me. It was the lot we used to hang out at. Now we all avoided it- it brought back too many memories.  
  
I walked in and sat down, closing my eyes. Remembering. I remembered that night we lay down together and watched the stars... All the worries I had then seemed so small and insignificant now. The way I had wished I was wearing something better than Soda's old shirt when I was with Cherry compared to Johnny's death. I had never had a chance to actually say goodbye to him.  
  
I opened my eyes. That was it. That was what was troubling me all this time. Walking out of the lot, I trembled a little as I walked away from school. This was the first time I had ever played hooky. If Darry found out. . . well, I'd better not think about that. 


	3. Windrixville again

Retracing the steps Johnny and I had taken that night, I crouched in the weeds beside the railroad tracks, waiting for the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. I listened to the whistle grow louder and the train finally slowed to a screaming halt. I turned to my left.  
  
"Come on Johnny-" I stopped, realizing that he wasn't there. Shaking my head, I pulled myself into an open boxcar. Once again I was not discovered by a railroad worker.  
  
As I stretched out and lay down on an empty seat, I thought of the way I had felt when I was here the last time, using Johnny's legs as a pillow. The realization that we were really running away from the cops, charged by murder.  
  
I woke up when the train stopped and jumped off. Instead of feeling sleepy like last time, I felt wide awake. Resisting the urge to run, I walked slowly to the remains of the old church, stopping just outside it. I shook my head. it was totally unrecognizable. The wood foundations were all that was left of it, all black and charred. I picked my way through the rubble and sat down on a patch of grass.  
  
"Hey Johnny," I started. "We all miss you here. A lot. Dally tried to commit suicide after you d.." my voice broke, but I forced myself to finish the word. "Died. But he survived. I showed him the note you wrote, and he did watch a sunset." I smiled. "He's really changed. He stopped causing trouble with the fuzz for starters. I used to think he was tougher, colder and meaner than the rest of us, but. he's changed."  
  
I stayed there for a long time, just talking and thinking, until the first drops of rain splattered down on my head. I shivered. Why was Darry always right? I hadn't brought a jacket, and I was just wearing another of Soda's old shirts with the sleeves cut short. 


	4. Noticing and worrying

*STEVE'S POV* I'm in the same grade as Ponyboy and it pisses the hell outa me. I guess I've always been a little jealous. He's the only one in our gang, well, apart from Darry, who has a chance of getting anywhere.  
  
I hadn't seen Ponyboy since breakfast at the Curtis house. I'm not the type to get worried about other people. Pony was annoying as hell to me; hello? He's fourteen years old- can't he take care of himself? I shook my head as I thought of the times Soda had almost fell asleep when he was at the gas station because he was kept awake all night by his kid brother's nightmares. If it were him, he would have just moved into another room, or even slept on the couch. The kid didn't deserve a brother like Sodapop Curtis.  
  
Even though I didn't like Pony, I sure as hell cared about Soda. What would he do if Ponyboy didn't show up the rest of the day? I remembered the way he was when Pony was at Windrixville. He got less sleep then than when Pony was at home. I sighed. Where the hell was that kid??  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
Looking at the stormy gray sky I knew it was only a matter of time before the light sprinkles of rain into a downpour. I stood up, taking one last long look at the remains of the church.  
  
"Goodbye Johnny."  
  
I smiled softly and headed back to the railroads. Sitting down in the long grass, I waited for the train to arrive.  
  
I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, the sky was cloudy and pitch black, and the rain was pouring down hard. I shivered hard, hugging my arms to my chest in an attempt for warmth. Where was the train?  
  
"What are you doing here kid?"  
  
I looked up. It was a railroad worker, looking down at me.  
  
"Uh. could you tell me when the next train is?" I asked, as politely as I could.  
  
He shook his head. "The last one left about twenty minutes ago."  
  
Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my heart, I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I live real close to here. Seeya around!" I walked away as quickly as I could. Sneaking a look behind me, I saw with relief that the railroad worker had gone. I checked my wristwatch. It was only 11:30 am.  
  
I weighed my chances. If I called Darry from work he'd have to drive all the way to Windrixville and back, and he'd blow off the roof once we got home. I didn't like Soda to worry about me, so I couldn't call him either. I had no idea where Two-bit, Dally or Steve were, and the thought of asking Steve of all people for help made me feel sick.  
  
Sighing, I started running home.  
  
*TWO-BIT*  
  
I went back to school half way through the day. Might as well. There was no action to be found at the Dingo's or the drive-in. I grabbed a late note and walked into gym class. For some reason, I had gym with Ponyboy, even though I'm a senior and he's in 10th grade. I looked around the gymnasium, shrugging when I couldn't find him. I slouched on the bench, waiting for the gym teacher to notice me sitting there, not participating, and yell at me.  
  
I groaned inwardly as she strode toward me, spotting me almost immediately.  
  
"Keith Matthews?"  
  
"It's Two-bit."  
  
"Do you know Ponyboy Curtis?"  
  
I straightened up. "Yeah. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
She shrugged. "He wasn't at school the whole day and nobody called the school to say he was sick."  
  
"I don't know- haven't seen him either."  
  
She sighed and walked away, calling over her shoulder. "Grab a ball and join in or I'll fail you!"  
  
I stood up. Where was Pony? He was never the type to play hooky. Definitely not. Hell, that kid took school way too seriously. A flutter of worry worked its way into my stomach. The socs hadn't bothered us up till now. What if . . . 


	5. Going back on foot

*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
I had to stop after the first few miles. I was already soaked to the bone and tired out, not to mention being freezing cold. I sneezed, rubbing my hands together. Even walking was tiring, because of the extra energy it took to drag my feet through the thick mud the rain was making.  
  
I was ready to give up and curl up somewhere under the shelter of a nearby tree, but the promise Darry and I had made to Soda wouldn't leave my mind. No fighting. That meant I had to get home before 6:15pm, when Darry came home. Hopefully before a quarter past five, which was when I usually came home from track practice, which luckily was today. I broke back into a jog.  
  
Still lost in thoughts, I accidentally tripped on a tree root. My hands reached the ground first, cushioning the fall. I fell into the mud. Cursing my carelessness, I got up, examining myself for injury. The palms of my hands were skinned and both my knees were bleeding. I was covered in mud. I shrugged. All were explainable. Concentrating on the ground, I carried on.  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
It was the end of school. I immediately headed to the Curtis house, to see if the kid was at home. He wasn't. I sighed and sprawled on the couch, flipping the TV on. Mickey Mouse!  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
I checked my watch again and sighed with relief. It was only half past four. With a bit of luck, nobody would be home yet. I was down to walking and ready to collapse. Originally, I had planned to wait outside the house until quarter past five, so I could say that I had track, but right now all I could think of was a hot, steaming shower, warm chocolate milk and bed. I stumbled on the doorstep and grabbed onto the door handle to keep my balance. Catching my breath, I sat for a moment and then walked as casually as I could into the house. The first person I saw was Two-bit, sitting on the couch watching the television.  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
I was just about to call Darry or Soda and tell them about Pony's mysterious disappearance as I heard the door squeak open. I whirled around. It was Pony. I sighed in relief, and then looked at him closely, concerned. He was soaking wet, his clothes hanging limply on him, and looked as if it was costing him all his strength to remain upright.  
  
"Glory Ponyboy! What happened?" I jumped up.  
  
"Coach ended track practice early because of the rain, but he made me do extra laps around the field," he replied quickly. The sentence sounded rehearsed, but I was too relieved at seeing him to dwell on it.  
  
"Pony, don't lie. I went to school halfway through and you weren't there-" I started. He stopped me.  
  
"Two-bit, can we talk later? I really want to have a shower," he interrupted, coughing.  
  
"Okay, but we're not finished with this conversation," I warned. I grinned inside. I sounded like Darry. Ponyboy must have thought so too, because he stared at me a little, but then he nodded and headed to the bathroom. Seconds later I heard water turn on.  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
I sat down in the bathtub after turning on the hot water. I couldn't stop shaking, partly from exhaustion and cold. But inside, I felt content. I had finally come to terms with Johnny's death. The hot water swirled around me, making me so comfortable I felt light-headed. I rested my head on the side of the bath . . .  
  
I woke up just as the water was threatening to spill over the top of the bath. Quickly, I turned off the tap and jumped out of the tub. The water in the bathtub was murky and brown. I wrinkled my nose. Was I THAT dirty? My skin was slightly pink because of the hot water and the whole bathroom was misted up. I sighed as I discovered that, in my eagerness to get to the shower, I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. I threw my old clothes into the basket, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Judging from the sound of the Mickey Mouse voices from the TV, Two- bit was still entertained. I grinned, shaking my head. Twenty-one and still interested in cartoons. My legs almost giving way under me, I stumbled into the room Soda and I shared, grabbed one of Soda's shirts and a pair of boxers, and collapsed into bed, where I sank into a deep sleep . . . 


	6. Lies

*PONYBOY'S POV* I woke up when I heard the front door slam. Despite my grogginess and the protesting muscles, I sat up. Was Darry home yet?? I jumped out of bed. The room spun and I had to grab the side of the bed to regain my balance. I massaged my temples, trying to alleviate my pounding headache.  
  
The pain lessened and I walked out as fast as my tired legs would allow me to. I sighed in relief as I saw Dally drinking a beer with Two- bit.  
  
"You look like shit, kid," Dally commented, grinning. Two-bit laughed.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping."  
  
I turned to Two-bit. "Hey, be a buddy. Don't tell Dar and Soda about it."  
  
"About what?" asked Dally curiously. We both ignored him.  
  
"Pony, I gotta tell them. You know what happened last time."  
  
"Two-bit! I was sick last time. I'm okay this time!"  
  
"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell's going on I'm gonna call Darry and Soda!" Dallas exploded. He doesn't like to be kept waiting.  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
The second Ponyboy came out of the bedroom I knew he would try to talk me out of telling his brothers.  
  
"Hey Two-bit, be a buddy. Don't tell Dar or Soda about this."  
  
I sighed. Pony's eyes fixed on me imploringly, willing me to agree with him. Dally interrupted.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Relieved, I broke in, ignoring Dally. "Pony, I gotta tell them. You know what happened last time."  
  
"Two-bit! I was sick last time. I'm okay this time!"  
  
"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell's going on I'm gonna call Darry and Soda!" Dallas exploded. He doesn't like to be kept waiting.  
  
"Ponyboy skipped school today and he came home at around four soaking wet," I summarized.  
  
Dally grinned. "Good for you kid. Didn't know you had the guts."  
  
Pony looked down, ashamed. "I didn't mean to skip school. Honest, Two-bit. Please don't tell them. They'll just get worried. And I'm okay anyway. I'll catch up with all the work."  
  
I sighed. "I won't tell them this time. But don't ever do that again!" I'm sounding more and more like Darry than ever!  
  
Dally laughed. "Dig Two-bit acting like a mommy!" He ducked my swing. Ponyboy looked pleadingly at Dally as well.  
  
"Dally? Don't tell okay?"  
  
Dally grinned good-naturedly. "Sure kid."  
  
I looked, concerned, at Pony. He still looked exhausted. "Go back to bed."  
  
He nodded. "Okay Two-bit. Wait, just let me sit down for a bit." he collapsed onto the couch and immediately fell asleep. Dally and me looked at each other.  
  
"Darry's going to know something's wrong if he's asleep there," commented Dally.  
  
I walked over to the couch. "Hey, Pony? Wake up. You gotta go back to your bed." No response. I scratched my head, wondering what to do.  
  
"Pick him up," said Dally, seating himself on the kitchen table. I glared at him.  
  
"Thanks for the help Dallas," I said, sarcastically. He shrugged.  
  
"I ain't no nursemaid."  
  
"Well, neither am I."  
  
I picked up Ponyboy easily and carried him to his bedroom. The lights were already off and a small night lamp was on. Careful not to wake him up, I put him gently on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Shaking my head, I walked back out. I, Two-bit Matthews, had just tucked a kid into bed. The world was just full of surprises.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
The muscles in my shoulder were aching from carrying too many bundles of roofing at the same time. I grinned ruefully. I really should listen to Soda and Pony. I walked into the house, pausing as I heard voices from inside.  
  
"Steve, just shut up about it okay?" came a voice I recognized as Two- bit's.  
  
"Why? I don't get why we have to back him up all the time."  
  
I walked in. "Back who up?"  
  
They all spun around, clearly startled to see me.  
  
"Back who up?" I repeated.  
  
"Tim slashed Buck's tyres. We saw him do it, and Buck came over, asking who did it," said Dally smoothly.  
  
I was not convinced, but I didn't want to start a row with Dallas Winston, no matter how he'd changed. "Okay." I looked around. "Where's Ponyboy?"  
  
The door opened again. We all turned around.  
  
"Hey everyone." It was Soda. "Yeah. Where IS Pony?"  
  
"He's sleeping," answered Two-bit.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Come again?"  
  
"Coach made him run extra laps and he was tired out so I told him to go to sleep," said Two-bit, borrowing Pony's lie.  
  
"Well, I'll go and check on him," said Soda, running off.  
  
"Coach made him run extra laps in the RAIN?" I asked.  
  
"That's what he said," answered Two-bit. I shook my head.  
  
"I'll have a word with him about it later." 


	7. Worried

*SODA'S POV*  
  
I bounded into the bedroom, planning to pounce on my little brother and tickle him awake.  
  
"Hey Pony!" I shouted. He didn't stir. I looked closely at him. He looked tired out. Two-bit wasn't joking when he said the Coach had made Pony do extra laps. I sat next to him for a while, my hand unconsciously stroking his hair. This was the first time he had actually slept since 9th grade had ended.  
  
I looked up as the door opened. Darry came in.  
  
"Pony okay?"  
  
"Yeah- he's pretty tired out though," I replied. Dar sat down next to me, looking down at Ponyboy.  
  
"I've really gotta yell at that Coach. It was pouring. I can't believe an adult would let kids run around a field in that kind of weather."  
  
"Actually, he ended practice an hour early," commented Two-bit, leaning at the door. "And the chicken's burning, I think."  
  
Darry jumped up. "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, you left the chicken on the stove and ran into Pony and Soda's room. And the chicken's on fire now."  
  
"Two-bit! Why didn't you do something?" shouted Darry. Two-bit shrugged.  
  
"I dunno how to cook."  
  
Darry ran out of the room to save the chicken. Two-bit and I started laughing.  
  
I was scared that Pony would get a nightmare if I left, so I stayed with him until Darry called for dinner.  
  
"Is Pony awake yet?" asked Darry as I came into the kitchen alone. I shook my head.  
  
"Sleeping like a log."  
  
Darry smiled. "That's good. He's gonna be hungry when he wakes up."  
  
We ate a dinner of slightly burned chicken and mashed potatoes. Ponyboy's favorite. Well, except for the burned part. After shoveling down my food and watching a little TV, I went back to check on Pony. He was still fast asleep. I smiled as I watched his chest rise and fall. He looked about twelve when he was sleeping. I yawned. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep either. Not bothering to change my clothes, I jumped into bed next to Pony and threw an arm over him. Before I knew it, we were both fast asleep.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
Both my brothers had fallen asleep early in the evening. I went to bed myself after the rest of the boys had left.  
  
My internal alarm clock woke me up at exactly 6:30 the next morning. I got out of bed, yawning, and walked into the other bedroom.  
  
"Wake up everyone. School day," I announced. Soda bounced up immediately, because of the amount of sleep he'd had the night before. He turned to Pony, who was still fast asleep.  
  
"Come on Pony, wake up," said Soda, shaking Pony's shoulder gently. I watched as Pony's green eyes opened slowly. He looked confused.  
  
"Wuh."  
  
"You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon," I told him. "Those extra laps for track really tired you out."  
  
He looked even more confused. "What? Track? Oh! Yeah." He got out of bed slowly, as if his legs were hurting him, and grabbed onto Soda's shirtsleeve as he stood up.  
  
"You okay?" asked Soda, looking down at him worriedly. Pony swatted at him playfully.  
  
"Yeah," he walked away quickly, shouting, "I GOT THE BATHROOM FIRST!"  
  
Soda and I looked at each other. Soda chuckled. "Yeah. He's okay Dar."  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
I don't know how I made it through the rest of the day, but somehow I managed to keep from passing out. What was wrong with me? It was only a couple of miles from Windrixville to Tulsa. I couldn't stop sneezing too, and I had a runny nose. I felt lousy.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Ponyboy!"  
  
I heard someone shouting at me, and jumped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Two-bit cocked an eyebrow. "I've been shouting at you for like, five minutes Pony. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Why did I keep saying that?  
  
"Well, I was asking if you wanted to go over to the gas station with me to see Soda and Steve," continued Two-bit.  
  
"Uh . . . that's okay, Two-bit. I got a lot of homework so I'll go home first."  
  
Two-bit grinned and messed up my hair. "I swear kid, you spend too much time doing schoolwork. You want a drive back?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," I said gratefully; my legs felt ready to collapse under me.  
  
The second I got home I started working. I hadn't been kidding about having a lot of homework. You would think that at the start of term, teachers would lay off. Well, mine certainly didn't. I lay stomach-down on the bed and opened my science book to the chapter on human genetics, taking occasional notes.  
  
As the hours ticked by I was having more of a hard time concentrating. Just one more page . . . I kept telling myself. I had to finish this by tomorrow . . . my head drooped lower and lower and the small typed words became unrecognizable blurs. My headache had returned and, despite the cold, I felt uncomfortably hot and dizzy. I closed my eyes, surrendering to much needed sleep. 


	8. Ill

*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I came home an hour earlier today. Boss told me to take a break after I sprained another muscle in my shoulder. I flexed it and winced.  
  
Walking up, I found that Two-bit was already at our house.  
  
"Where's Pony?" I asked immediately. Two-bit looked up.  
  
"Hey Superman. You're home early. Ponyboy's asleep."  
  
"Again?" I was starting to get worried.  
  
"I came home an hour ago and he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I just turned off the lights and left him."  
  
"You turned off the lights?" I repeated. "Did you leave one on?"  
  
He looked at me, puzzled. "No, why?"  
  
I didn't answer. I ran into Pony's bedroom. He always gets nightmares when you turn off the lights and no one's in the room with him. I don't know why. I could tell he was having one as soon as I opened the door and walked in. He was tossing and turning feverishly in his sleep.  
  
"Mom . . . dad?" he mumbled. "No!"  
  
I stiffened. He was having 'The Dream'. Rushing over to his bedside, I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. His body was unnaturally warm. I felt his forehead with the back of my hand. It was burning hot. He was using a textbook as a pillow, one hand holding a pen and the other holding a crumpled piece of paper with some notes on it. It looked like he had fallen asleep working.  
  
"Ponyboy, wake up," I said, still shaking him.  
  
His startled eyes popped open suddenly, filled with fear. As they took in his surroundings they filled with tears.  
  
"S- Soda?" he whimpered, grabbing my arm.  
  
"It's Darry," I said, feeling that familiar pang of jealousy I always had for Pony and Soda's close relationship. Ignoring it, I pulled Pony into a hug. Pony hadn't dreamed about our parents for a long time. Usually he dreamed about Johnny, and sometimes Dallas. It was strange that he hadn't had one in two days. "Well, I'm not complaining," I thought.  
  
I couldn't see his face, but from the way his shoulders were shaking and the left shoulder of my shirt was getting wet, I could tell he was bawling. I rubbed my hand on his back in attempt to comfort.  
  
"It's okay Ponyboy. Just a dream."  
  
Eventually his sobs subsided and he fell asleep again, his head resting on my shoulder. I took his homework off his bed and I gently laid him back down, tucked the covers around him and turned on the small night lamp next on the table. I walked out to get the thermometer.  
  
As I walked into the living room, Two-bit turned around.  
  
"The kid okay? I thought I heard someone crying."  
  
"He had a nightmare. Hey, if you catch him sleeping again, keep the light on the table on okay?" I knew Pony would kill me for telling Two-bit that, but right now I thought it was much more important for his nightmares to stop.  
  
Two-bit cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Afraid of the dark?"  
  
"No. He just gets nightmares when he's alone and in the dark. Hey, don't tell him I told you okay?"  
  
Two-bit grinned.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
I nodded gratefully and headed over grab the thermometer. I ran back to Pony's room. This time he was sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I watched him for a while. He looked so young and vulnerable. I just wanted to hold him in my arms forever and shield him from the cruelties of the world. He had been through far too much for a kid his age. I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to.  
  
"Pony, wake up," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes opened again.  
  
"Darry?" he mumbled. "I feel kinda sick . . ."  
  
"Yeah honey I know. I just need to check your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay?"  
  
He nodded tiredly and opened his mouth. He was asleep before I finished. I stormed back into the living room. Two-bit looked up from the television again.  
  
"What got you all pissed?"  
  
"Ponyboy's Coach for track."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm calling him right now."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Pony's got a fever of 101.7 and it's because that Coach made him do all those extra laps in the freezing rain!"  
  
Two-bit jumped up. "No! Don't call his Coach!"  
  
I looked at him strangely. "Why?"  
  
"Uh . . . he's busy?"  
  
"Two-bit, you know something about this, don't you?"  
  
Two-bit looked decidedly shifty. "No! Of course not! Why would I?"  
  
I took a step toward him and he backed up. "Two-bit!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
"Well," I started, "You know yesterday?"  
  
He nodded impatiently, motioning me to go on.  
  
"I skipped school and Pony said he'd walk to school? Well, I don't know where he was because I went back to school halfway through and there was no sign of Pony. Steve was at school the whole day and he didn't see him either. I went back here right after school because I thought he might be here, but he wasn't. He came home at about four soaking wet. I was going to ask him where he was, but he took a shower and went straight to bed. And that's all I know! I promise!" I said, throwing my hands up in surrender.  
  
"He skipped school and came home an hour before track ends." Darry paced around the living room. "Where the hell did that kid go?" 


	9. Wondering

*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
At that moment, Soda and Steve walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Darry!" shouted Soda. "You won't believe-" he stopped as he noticed the atmosphere in the room.  
  
"What's happened now?" asked Steve.  
  
"Two-bit told me about what happened yesterday."  
  
Steve looked at me, surprised.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" asked Soda curiously.  
  
"Ponyboy didn't go to school and nobody knows where he went. He came come coughing pretty bad," I said for the seemingly hundredth time.  
  
"And he's got a fever of 101.7!" exploded Darry.  
  
Soda raised his eyebrows, concerned. "I'm going to check on him."  
  
"Don't wake him up!" said Darry, to Soda's retreating back.  
  
*DARRY'S POV* I wasn't angry. I was too worried to be angry. But I did want to know where my kid brother had been for the whole day.  
  
"Darry! Come here!" came my other brother's. I panicked, rushing over to the bedroom. Had something else gone wrong? Two-bit and Steve followed, more slowly.  
  
"What?" I asked, the moment I went in. Soda, like I had ten minutes ago, was sitting on the bed next to Pony, who was still fast asleep. Soda wordlessly pointed to Pony's knees.  
  
Coming closer, I saw that they were scraped pretty badly, and some dirt was still trapped in them.  
  
"That's gonna need cleaning," I said, shaking my head. How did Ponyboy fall down so often?  
  
We all fell silent as Ponyboy stirred, moving around a little in his sleep. Soda put the back of his hand to his forehead.  
  
"He's awfully hot."  
  
I turned to Two-bit and Steve. "You two sure you don't know anything else?"  
  
"Hey man, I told you everything!" said Two-bit, trying to sound insulted.  
  
Steve shook his head. "I don't know anything. Just that Pony didn't come to school."  
  
"Wake him up," I said to Soda. "I'm going to clean those scrapes before they get infected."  
  
I went out of the room to get a clean cloth and some alcohol. When I got back Soda was coaxing Ponyboy to sit up. I didn't ask him anything because he looked too sick to answer anything, but instead wordlessly started cleaning out the dirt in his knees.  
  
"Ouch!" yelped Pony, finally waking up and trying to pull his knees away from my reach.  
  
"Sorry little buddy, but this is gonna hurt a little. Maybe you should just try not to fall down so much, huh?" I said softly. He sighed, shrugging.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"My chest hurts. And so does my head," he groaned. I looked at him worriedly, and quickly finished cleaning him up.  
  
"Lie down and get some sleep," I commanded, my parental instinct picking up. He complied with no argument and was soon fast asleep again.  
  
"If his temperature gets any higher we're taking him to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning." I said. "I'm gonna go call his Coach."  
  
"But-" Two-bit broke in.  
  
I interrupted. "His Coach could know something we don't."  
  
Soda sighed. "I'm gonna get dinner ready."  
  
*SODA'S POV*  
  
I went into the kitchen and absent mindedly took out some pancake mix. My mind was on Ponyboy. I could hear Darry in the next room, talking to Pony's track Coach.  
  
"Hello?" pause.  
  
"This is Darrel Curtis. Can you put Mr. Markin (A/N I don't know what Ponyboy's coach is called so I just put in the name of the track coach at my school- sorry!) on the phone?" pause.  
  
"Yes, this is Ponyboy's legal guardian." Pause.  
  
"You didn't see him at school or track yesterday?" pause.  
  
"Yes. I'll tell him. Thank you." Pause.  
  
"Bye."  
  
So the coach didn't know anything about it either. I finished making the pancakes and left them to cool a little.  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
So the kid was sick. Big deal. Why does everything seem to revolve around him? I knew Soda was worried, because his pancakes actually turned out right. I usually try not to eat at the Curtis house when I know Sodapop Curtis is cooking.  
  
Darry was worried about Ponyboy too. What was there to be worried about? People get sick all the time. And they play hooky all the time too. Nothing new. 


	10. Hospital

*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
Two-bit and Steve had left about an hour ago and I was helping Darry on bills. I couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Pony hasn't eaten for a pretty long time. Can I go and wake him up and see if he's hungry?"  
  
Darry nodded, and I ran over to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. He half opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Soda," his voice sounded weak and tired.  
  
"Hey," I said, pretending not to notice. "How're ya feeling kid?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
I was beginning to get really worried. I never thought I'd see the day when Ponyboy Curtis said he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Well, you haven't eaten anything all day." we both looked up. Darry had come into the room, holding a glass of water. "You gotta at least drink something."  
  
I helped Ponyboy sit up, and he was able to drink half of the glass before he collapsed again.  
  
I yawned.  
  
"Dar, I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. I'm pretty tired too," he agreed. "Be careful with him," Darry indicated to Pony.  
  
"I know!" I replied, sounding hurt. Darry grinned at me and went back to his room.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I woke up early the next morning and ran into the other bedroom to check on Pony. Soda was fast asleep, lying with his arm flung over Pony's chest, and Pony was tossing and turning feverishly in his sleep. Alarmed, I grabbed the thermometer and checked my brother's temperature.  
  
Soda woke up as I was looking at the thermometer.  
  
"Hey Darry," he mumbled, and, noticed the thermometer in my hand. "What's his temperature?"  
  
"103.1. Come on, we're taking him to the hospital. Can you dress him? He can't just go in his boxers."  
  
Soda sat up. "Okay."  
  
I nodded and went out of the house to start the truck. Soda came out a few minutes later carrying a fast asleep Pony dressed in his jeans and an old white shirt of his.  
  
"Lay him down in the back," I ordered, trying not to let the worry show in my voice.  
  
"I'll sit at the back with him," Soda offered. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks little buddy."  
  
It was a long drive to the hospital. I could tell Soda was getting bored. He kept fidgeting and absent-mindedly kicking the seat in front of him, which was conveniently mine.  
  
"Soda, we'll be there in ten minutes okay?" I said through gritted teeth. "Stop kicking."  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Darry."  
  
We were quiet for a while and then I heard a groan coming from the back seat.  
  
"Where are we?" came Pony's quiet voice, sounding confused and tired.  
  
"We're in the truck, Pony, going to hospital," replied Soda softly. "Don't worry, just go back to sleep."  
  
I heard Pony about to reply, but his answer was drowned in coughs. I looked over to the back of the car, concerned. Soda was patting Pony on the back, trying to stop his coughs. It seemed to work after a while, and Pony drifted back to sleep.  
  
He was still snoring lightly when we finally arrived at the hospital, his sleep interrupted at times by coughs. Careful not to awaken him, I picked him up and carried him into the waiting room, Soda anxiously following me.  
  
I signed him in and then sat down. Pony woke up again because of the noise in the room.  
  
"Where are we this time?" he whispered.  
  
"In the hospital," I replied hesitantly, knowing how much Pony hated hospitals. He had been terrified of them before, having a phobia of needles, and would detest them even more after Johnny's death in one. I was right. He immediately tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He started squirming around, trying to get out of Soda's grasp.  
  
"Pony, it's okay," soothed Soda. "Just get some rest." For once Soda's words fell on deaf ears. Pony wasn't listening to anything he said.  
  
"I wanna get out of here! I wanna get out of here," he kept repeating, his eyes wide open and afraid. "Please Darry! Soda, don't let him keep me here!"  
  
I didn't know what to do, but at that second, the nurse called, "Ponyboy Curtis?" Relieved, I stood up, scooping up Ponyboy as I did so. Soda following, we walked into the doctor's room. Pony looked as though he was trying hard not to freak out, and I felt horrible at having to take him here. Well, I reasoned with myself, he's sick and he needs a doctor. Once I know how to get him better we can leave. 


	11. Pneumonia

*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
I held my little brother's hand as we sat down in the doctor's clinic. He was still shaking badly.  
  
"There seems to be a mistake here. . ."  
  
"Yes, his name is Ponyboy Curtis," said Darry. The doctor raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.  
  
"I'd like to take some tests. Could you two leave?"  
  
I felt Pony's grip tighten on my hand and didn't have to look at him to know he was fixing me with a pleading stare. I squeezed his hand back reassuringly, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Could we possibly stay with him?" inquired Darry politely.  
  
The doctor paused. "Well. . . all right. But it'll take a while."  
  
"We'll wait," I said.  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
I walked into the Curtis house with Steve and Dally, a cancer-stick in one hand and a half-empty bottle of beer in the other. As always, I slammed the door loudly. It rattled on its hinges.  
  
"Anybody home?" Steve called. No answer. We looked at each other.  
  
"Me and Steve'll check Soda's room. Two-bit, check Darry's," Dally said.  
  
I nodded and ran into Darry's room. The bed was neatly made. There was no sign of him. I ran into Soda's room, where Steve and Dally were standing. It was a sharp contrast to the orderly Darry's room. The covers of the bed were thrown back and the room had books and magazines strewn all over the floor.  
  
"Where the hell are all the Curtis's?" I asked, bewildered. We both jumped as the phone rang shrilly. After a second, Steve picked it up.  
  
"Yeah? . . . Okay . . . We'll be right there."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"They're at the hospital. Pony's sick. C'mon, we're leaving."  
  
We followed him back to his car. I shrugged. I guess I'd have to play hooky for another day.  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
I felt so sick I didn't really notice what was happening around me. My mind was whirling around and I desperately grabbed onto a stray thought. I was in the hospital. Sharp claws of panic tore their way into my stomach. The hospital. Johnny died here. Johnny died here. Johnny died here.  
  
The only thing holding me back from jumping up and running out as fast as I could was Soda's hand on mine, reassuring to me as an anchor in a sea of confusion and terror.  
  
*DALLAS' POV*  
  
We had been waiting outside the room for ages. I flicked my ashes at a nurse, bored as hell.  
  
"Glory! How much longer is this going to take?" groaned Two-bit.  
  
"What a waste of time," complained Steve. He shut up when we both looked at him. Two-bit opened his mouth to say something, but at that second Darry walked out, carrying Pony, who was fast asleep. Soda was walking close to them.  
  
We all stood up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Pony's got pneumonia," answered Darry. "But we can take him home because he was hyperventilating really bad and panicking in the hospital."  
  
"Is the kid gonna be okay?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't care. I did, though. I didn't think the gang could stand it if another person well, died.  
  
"Of course he will be," replied Soda at once.  
  
The ride back was silent, and the atmosphere was tense. We all squeezed into Darry's truck, Pony lying on Soda's lap and on Two-bit's and my knees, with Darry and Steve sitting in the front.  
  
"Two-bit and Steve, aren't you two supposed to be at school?" asked Darry, for the sake of conversation.  
  
"I'm skipping again today," Two-bit said, grinning. "World Civ test. No way I'm going."  
  
Darry just sighed. "Steve?"  
  
"Can't be bothered. Half of school's over anyway. Shouldn't you and Soda be at work?"  
  
"I think we'll stay at home today-" began Soda, but was interrupted.  
  
"S'okay Soda. I'll be fine. Go to work."  
  
We all started at the sound of Pony's weak voice.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," said Two-bit.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Pony replied. "Just closed my eyes for a bit. Soda, Darry, go to work. I don't want to be a burden." He suddenly started coughing. Darry immediately pulled over and stopped the truck.  
  
"Give him one of those pills the doc gave us," he called as he got out of the truck and opened the door to the back. Soda was fumbling around in his pockets. He finally produced a small bottle, taking out a white pill.  
  
"Come on Pony," he pleaded. "Just swallow it."  
  
Somehow he managed to get Pony to take the pill, and his coughs subsided slowly.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered as soon as he got his breath back.  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault," said Soda gently. "Just lie back down, okay?"  
  
Pony nodded and put his head back on Soda's lap.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Darry.  
  
"Yeah. He's fine," replied Soda.  
  
Reluctantly Darry tore his eyes away from his kid brother and started up the truck. We got back to the Curtis house and Darry carried Ponyboy back to his bedroom.  
  
"If you guys are staying here, don't turn up the television or the radio and keep your voices down!" he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Steve. "Kid's sick so we can't do anything right?"  
  
"What's your problem?" said Two-bit angrily. "Pony's sick and-"  
  
"Quit it you two," I broke in, surprising myself for not wanting a fight. "Just give it up."  
  
They both stared at me for a second and then stopped, probably astonished that Dallas Winston had actually prevented a fight. I shrugged, ignoring their stares, flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, lowering the volume. After a second, they both joined me. 


	12. Unwilling babysitter

*STEVE'S POV*  
  
I went back home at midnight, trembling slightly as I walked into my house. I hoped to god my old man was outside or asleep, anything but drunk. My wishes never come true. I opened the door quietly, cursing it when it squeaked, announcing my entrance.  
  
"Steven," came my father's voice, "Git in here!"  
  
I hated it when he called me by my real name. However, not daring to disobey, I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting on the kitchen table, a bottle of beer in one hand. I noticed with a shudder that there were many other empty, broken bottles of beer strewn all over the floor. As I came closer, I could smell the beer on his breath.  
  
"What time is it, Steven?" my father's voice was slurred with drunkenness. I didn't answer, but backed away as he jumped of the table. "ANSWER ME, BOY! WHAT THE BLOODY TIME IS IT?"  
  
"Um . . ." I inwardly cursed myself for my weakness.  
  
My father raised his beer bottle and brought it crashing down on my head. Broken glass shattered everywhere. Beer ran down my face, mingling with my blood.  
  
"GIT THE FUCK OUTA HERE YOU SONOFABITCH!" he shouted. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS HOUSE!"  
  
His words stinging more than the blow to my head, I ran out of the door. Outside it was a chilly, dry night. I kept running blindly, my father's words echoing in my head. I suddenly realized I was crying, something I hadn't done in a long time.  
  
I leaned on a streetlight.  
  
"Get a grip, Steve," I muttered, not caring that I was talking to myself. "Get a fucking grip."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the Curtis house, stretched out on the couch and, not bothering to wash my face, I instantly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a grinning Two-bit. My head hurt from last night and I felt like shit.  
  
"Steve! What happened to your head?" Soda was also looking worriedly down at me. I sat up.  
  
"My old man. I'm gonna go clean up," I answered shortly.  
  
Soda and Two-bit moved away to give me space and I ran into the bathroom. I looked horrible. There was a trail of blood running down my face, starting from my temple, and beer made my hair fall limply around my face. There were broken pieces of glass on me and my eyes had dark circles around them, from lack of sleep.  
  
I washed my face hurriedly, took a shower and walked out to get some breakfast. The others were already sitting at the kitchen table eating chocolate cake. I paused outside the door, listening to what they were talking about.  
  
"I don't feel good about leaving him by himself today," came Darry's voice.  
  
"I don't like it either, but the doc told us not to get him worked up, and you know he would be if one of us missed a day at work because of him," said my best friend.  
  
"Hey Darry, I can skip school and look after the kid," came Two-bit's voice.  
  
"No. You've missed too many school days," replied Darry.  
  
"I would offer to baby-sit, but as ya'll know, I can't take care of kids," came Dally's voice. I heard them laugh. I smiled too, as I remembered the time Darry had to leave Pony with Dallas because the kid had flu. He had found them at Buck's place later on, teaching Pony how to ride a horse.  
  
"That wasn't funny," came Darry's voice. "It was totally irresponsible."  
  
"Well, so who's gonna look after Pony?" said Soda.  
  
"Steve's only missed one day of school so far," came Two-bit's voice. What? Me? I burst through the door.  
  
"No way. I'm not looking after the kid for a whole day!"  
  
They all looked up at me.  
  
"Steve," Two-bit began.  
  
"No way!" I interrupted. "No. End of conversation."  
  
And that's how I ended up having to look after the kid for the whole day.  
  
"Thanks Steve!" called Soda as they left the house. "You're a real buddy!"  
  
How did I always get myself into these messes? I mean, the kid wasn't that sick anyway! Couldn't they all tell this was just a call for attention? I sighed heavily. I was stuck in the house until a quarter past five, when Darry came home.  
  
I went to the bedroom to check on the kid, just for the hell of it. He was probably sitting up, reading some stupid book to show how smart he was, like he always did.  
  
Walking in, I saw that Pony was actually sleeping. He was tossing around a little, and his forehead was burning hot. I sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. I hoped to god he didn't have a nightmare. Soda had told me about the ones he had where he woke up screaming blue murder. I wasn't exactly the comforting type. 


	13. Back to Hospital

*STEVE'S POV*  
  
The kid's eyes opened slowly as I sat watching.  
  
"Steve?" his voice was a little hoarse.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed without knowing why.  
  
His eyes closed again. "Doesn't matter."  
  
I shrugged and walked out of the room. He was fine. Everyone worried far too much. Walking into the living room, I flipped on the TV and flopped down on the couch.  
  
My eyelids drooped lower and lower and the TV sounded slightly buzzy. I laid my head down on the back of the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
I was awakened by a scream.  
  
"What the fuck?" I cursed. I ran over to Ponyboy's bedroom and flung open the door. The kid was drenched in sweat and was moving around in his sleep, as if trying to fight something. He cried out again.  
  
"Oh fuuuck," I groaned. I strode over to his bed and shook him hard. "Ponyboy, wake the hell up."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"PONY!" I hollered. He woke up. I could tell he was half-scared of me, by the way he kind of shrank away from me.  
  
"You okay kid?" I said roughly, unsure of what to do. He nodded and buried his face into his pillow, obviously not wanting me to see him sobbing.  
  
Part of me was telling me to get up and leave the kid. The other part was ordering me to stay. For the first time, I listened to the other side. I put a hand on Pony's back. He tensed a little. I ignored it.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" I said, my voice a little softer.  
  
"Yeah," he said. After a long pause, he spoke again. "Thanks Steve," he whispered. It was so quiet I wasn't sure if he had said something. Still not knowing why, I stayed with him, rubbing his back, until his sobs subsided and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
When I was sure he was asleep, I got up and quietly closed the door. I sat back down on the couch.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" I said to myself. "Quit being so damn sentimental."  
  
Shaking my head, I went back into Pony's room and sat on a chair next to his bed. For some reason unknown to me, I didn't want him to be alone again if he had another nightmare.  
  
I had almost dozed off again when I heard a strange sound. It seemed as if someone was struggling to breathe. My head snapped up. Ponyboy was half sitting up in bed, one hand clutched to his chest. He was inhaling, but no air seemed to be getting into him.  
  
"Steve!" he gasped. "I can't breathe . . ."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, where Darry had showed me his medicine.  
  
"Okay. Calm down, Steve," I said. "Which one?"  
  
*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
This was one of the first times I had worked at the gas station without Steve.  
  
"Curtis! There's a customer waiting!" someone yelled.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted back.  
  
I started jogging over, but stopped suddenly. What was I doing here? I should be at home, taking care of my kid brother.  
  
"Curtis!"  
  
Suddenly I didn't care if I got fired. It didn't seem important any more. Ignoring the other man, I turned the other way and ran all the way back home.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I was carrying up a load of roofing when I figured out what had been nagging at me the whole day. Ponyboy. I should be at home, taking care of my kid brother. I turned to the workman beside me.  
  
"Hey, cover for me okay? I gotta go check up on something."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, I turned and ran to the truck, started it and drove home as fast as I could.  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
"FUCK!" my hands shook as they fumbled through the bottles. Finally, I gave up and ran back to the bedroom to see how Pony was doing.  
  
"Pony, you okay?" I wanted to kick myself in the head. What a stupid question. Of course he's not okay.  
  
"My chest hurts," he whispered. "And I still can't breathe. Steve!" he clutched at me in desperation.  
  
His lips were turning blue and he was very weak. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," I moaned. What was I going to do when the Curtis' got home??  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I got home as fast as I could, even speeding when there weren't many cares, something I would never do normally after mom and dad's car crash. Something seemed to be telling me that my brother needed me.  
  
I ran through the front door. Steve wasn't in the living room. I flung open Pony's bedroom door and found a distraught Steve and Pony, who couldn't seem to breathe.  
  
Fighting to keep calm, I motioned to get Steve's attention. He looked relieved at finding me home.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea! I swear, Darry. I just walked into Pony's room and he had a nightmare and then I dozed off and afterwards I woke up and Pony couldn't breathe I seriously didn't do anything to him!" Steve realized he was babbling and shut up.  
  
"Okay. We're getting him to the hospital."  
  
I picked up my unconscious little brother easily and headed back to the truck. Suddenly, the front door slammed again.  
  
"Is Pony okay?" came my other brother's voice.  
  
"Soda, get in the truck. We're going back to the hospital," I called.  
  
"What? Why?" Soda shouted. He shut up when he saw me carrying Pony into the truck, with Steve trailing me worriedly.  
  
The trip to the hospital was hurried. Nobody spoke unless they had to. The second the truck stopped I ran out and into the hospital.  
  
I grabbed a nearby nurse.  
  
"I need a doctor right now."  
  
She looked at Ponyboy, and quickly called a doctor over. Somebody else came with a stretcher, and lowered my kid brother onto it.  
  
"We'll take over from now," the nurse I had spoken to said, shaking me from my daze.  
  
"We're going with him!" said Soda, who was behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but nobody can accompany him. I suggest you get signed in. You can see him after we've finished, but only immediate family."  
  
She hurried off. 


	14. Is Pony going to be okay?

*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
We sat in the waiting room, Darry, Steve and me, waiting for news on how Pony was doing. We were almost the only ones sitting there in the early hour. After a few hours, a doctor came out.  
  
Darry stood up, and Steve and I followed him.  
  
"Are you all family?"  
  
Darry started to say something but I interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Nobody contradicted me.  
  
"Your brother's condition is worse than we previously thought. He has acute bacterial pneumonia, a type of pneumonia that is rarely contracted. (A/N: LOL I have no idea what 'acute bacterial pneumonia is; I just made it up~) He was in intensive care before but we moved him into a normal room just now. We are giving him antibiotics right now. He is unconscious at the moment. He may wake and he might not. Tonight may determine whether he will survive."  
  
Survive? He couldn't die!  
  
"Can we see him?" Darry's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yes. Room 125. It's the last one on the right of the corridor. You may stay for as long as you like. Call someone if he wakes."  
  
I walked as if in a daze through the corridor. The door numbers swam in and out of my vision, and I had to focus to see them clearly.  
  
"Soda, you've passed the room," came a voice near me. It was Steve. I jumped.  
  
"What? Oh."  
  
"Come on, little buddy," said Darry gently.  
  
We walked in together.  
  
Ponyboy had never seemed so small and pale. He was lying in a white bed in a white room surrounded by tubes and softly beeping machines. Seeing him there made me feel totally helpless. I just wanted to run to my baby brother and tell him I loved him and just beg him to wake up.  
  
Darry and Steve took the chairs by Pony and I sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
I felt horrible. The kid really was sick. I mean, I never really thought of Pony as a kid. Sure, I thought of him as an annoying tagalong, but I never saw him like this, so vulnerable and young. All the mean things I had ever said to him came back to me. Was I such a terrible person?  
  
Ignoring the questioning look of my best friend, I buried my head in my arms, unable to look at Pony like that anymore.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I didn't know what to think. I just sat there, staring at my youngest brother, willing him to wake up. But he didn't.  
  
We all sat there in silence, not moving, until Steve suddenly buried his head into his arms. Strange. I always thought, of all of the gang, Steve didn't like Pony the most. Still, I wanted to just bury my head somewhere where I didn't have to see my brother like this. But I couldn't. I had to remain strong. For Soda.  
  
I don't know how long we waited. Normally I'm a very time-conscious person, but I just couldn't bring myself to check how many hours my brother had been laying there like that.  
  
I was half-asleep when I heard a slight movement. My head snapped up. Ponyboy moaned softly.  
  
"Come on Pony," I said quietly, not wanting to wake the other two. "Just open your eyes. You can do it."  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
Pain. That was the first thing I knew. I hurt everywhere. It even hurt when I breathed. I tried to open my eyes, but it was harder said than done. My eyelids felt as if they were being held down by heavy weights. I moaned.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice near me.  
  
"Come on Pony. Just open your eyes. You can do it."  
  
I struggled harder, and finally my eyes opened. I found myself looking into Darry's blue-green eyes. They looked different, somehow. I used to think they seemed cold and detached. Now, they seemed warmer. Suddenly, I didn't feel as scared of him as I normally did.  
I wanted information. Where was I? What was I doing here? I tried to say something, but even keeping my eyes open was draining me of the little energy I had.  
  
Darry took my hand and gave me a small smile.  
  
"You're in the hospital again, little buddy," he said, as if he could read my thoughts. "You're a little sick. Don't worry. We'll stay with you. Just get some sleep."  
  
I was too exhausted to feel scared about being in the hospital again. Darry's hand made me feel safe. I wondered who else was in the room too. I tried opening my eyes again to see, but, before I knew it, I was fast asleep again.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
Ponyboy had woken up! That meant he was going to be okay. That HAD to mean he was going to be okay. I couldn't take it if he. . . well, if he didn't survive this.  
  
Remembering the doctor's instructions to let a doctor know if Pony woke up, I quickly stood up and ran out of the room as quietly as I could, looking for one. I knew I should have gone while Pony was still awake, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him.  
  
Almost immediately I spotted the doctor we had first met.  
  
"Excuse me," I called. He turned around.  
  
"My brother just woke up. Ponyboy Curtis? In room 125."  
  
"Good. Is he still awake?" The doctor turned around and started walking toward Pony's room.  
  
"No. He fell asleep again."  
  
We arrived at the door. Soda and Steve woke up when the door creaked open.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Soda.  
  
"Pony just woke up," I told him.  
  
"What? Really?" Soda jumped up and ran over to Pony's bed. The doctor stood at the other side of his bed. He took his temperature and gave him an injection.  
  
"What's the injection for?" Soda asked.  
  
"It's a painkiller," the doctor replied.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"There's more of a chance of it. He still has a pretty high temperature, but I think he'll be okay. But he's staying in hospital for at least a week."  
  
Soda and I looked at each other.  
  
"Can we bring him home instead?" I tried. "He has a sort of phobia with hospitals."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No chance of it. Sorry."  
  
I sighed. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
The doctor nodded to us and left the room. 


	15. Sunrises

I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I had to have extra rehearsals at school for a play we're performing ("A Midsummer Night's Dream") and this is the first time I've been home before 8pm all week :)  
  
Thanks to KT, Lizzie Halliwell, Ruth, Zu-Zu Petals, Estelle Yavetil, Crazy4nc128, MissLKid, fyre, and Jenny for reviewing- you guys rock! (Ps. sorry if I left anyone out!)  
  
*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
We stayed at the hospital for the rest of the night. None of us slept. We wanted to be awake in case Ponyboy woke up again, even though the doc told us he most likely wouldn't.  
  
A nurse came in every few hours to check his temperature. It was still pretty high, but I was almost confident that my brother would survive this. I had to think that to keep myself from breaking down. I held on tightly to Pony's hand, not wanting to let go.  
  
Darry was pacing around the room. He always did that when he was worried. I knew my older brother hated standing there, not being able to do anything.  
  
Steve was still sitting in his chair with his head in his arms. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he wasn't asleep.  
  
After a few hours, my legs were falling asleep. I had to get up for a while. Reluctantly letting go of my kid brother's hand, I went out to the window and looked out. I almost gasped at the sight. The sky was a shade of pale blue, decorated with light pink and purple gold-tinged clouds. There was a moment when everything held its breath, and then the sun rose, giving off warm, golden rays of light, and illuminating the sky.  
  
"That was beautiful," I heard a voice say softly. I jumped. It was Darry.  
  
I nodded, unable to say anything. It was the first time I had ever watched a sunrise. It made me think of Pony. He was the one that dug that stuff.  
  
We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. We both turned around. It was the doctor. He was checking the machines around Pony, occasionally writing something in a chart he was holding.  
  
"Is he doing okay?" I asked.  
  
The doctor looked up.  
  
"He is showing signs of improvement, but it is too soon to tell whether he is on the road to recovery yet," he replied. "But I shouldn't worry too much, I'm sure he'll pull through."  
  
"Thank you," said Darry.  
  
"Are you staying for the rest of today, or going home?" the doc asked.  
  
I answered. "We're staying."  
  
Steve looked up.  
  
"But Soda, you'll get fired. You don't have any more sick days."  
  
Darry sighed. "I don't have any more either."  
  
"I don't care! I'm staying with Pony!" I said adamantly.  
  
"Soda," said Darry gently, "We won't be helping him if you get fired. And he'll be even more upset if he thinks he caused it."  
  
I sighed, knowing Darry was right. "Okay. But who'll stay with Pony?"  
  
"I will," said Steve. We both stared at him. Steve had been protesting about 'babysitting' my brother only yesterday, but I wasn't about to complain.  
  
"Okay," said Darry.  
  
"Thanks Steve," I said gratefully.  
  
Giving my brother one last look, Darry and I walked outside.  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
The only thing I could think of all night was what a horrible person I was. Gosh, I hated my father for being a bastard. Pony probably thought the same things of me that I thought of my old man.  
  
I'd make it up to him somehow.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
ARGH! I know this isn't really an ending to a chapter, but my dad just came in and said I have to go to bed. SORRY!!! I just had to post something because I haven't updated for almost a week. 


	16. Finally back home

DreaminaboutDall: really??? Thanks! *blushes*  
  
MissLKid: I'm not that enthusiastic about acting, so I had a really small part as one of the workmen (Robin Starveling) and also a fairy (Moth). It was really funny cuz we had to do a modern version as well as the Shakespearean version, and all the fairies had to do this dance to that britney spears song 'oops I did it again' and we all had boas and had to drag a guy from the audience onto the stage and dance with him. LOL!  
  
Thanks to Estelle Yavetil, Ruth, Crazy4nc128 and Kelzee for reviewing too!! : )  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
The rest of the week was a bit of a blur. I was so sick I didn't know much of what was going on or where I was. Occasionally I was aware of someone taking my temperature or giving me an injection. Whenever I woke up, there was always one of the gang there with me. I don't know how I could have survived being in the hospital without them.  
  
*SODAPOP'S POV*  
  
It was around one in the morning and I was sitting next to Pony's bed. I had just given Darry a backrub and successfully got him to fall asleep. He was stretched out on the other seat in the room. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. None of us had gotten much sleep in the last week, and Darry and I had had the least. Worry for our youngest brother had kept us up through almost every night.  
  
The doc told us that Pony had a pretty high fever, but once it broke, he could go back home. I smiled softly and put my hand on Pony's shoulder. He had been tossing and turning feverishly in his sleep, but now he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
I watched as his green-gray eyes half opened. They searched around the room, finally coming to rest on me.  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"It's me honey."  
  
I put my hand on his forehead. It felt normal, not feverishly hot.  
  
"Am I still in the hospital?" His voice had a note of panic in it.  
  
"Yeah, you're in the hospital," I said, not really wanting to answer, but knowing he would figure it out anyway. His eyes got wide and afraid and he clutched onto my hand.  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"Hey Pony, don't worry. I'm right here with you." I stroked the back of his hand reassuringly. "I'll wake Darry up and he can go to the doc and ask if you can get outa here okay?"  
  
He nodded, still holding my hand so tightly that I couldn't feel it anymore. Turning my head slightly, I looked towards my older brother. His head was on his chest and he was snoring softly. I hated to wake him when he finally got some sleep, but I knew he would be mad if I hadn't woken him when Pony was awake.  
  
"Hey, Dar," I reached over with my other hand and shook his shoulder. "Wake up."  
  
He woke up immediately.  
  
"Soda? What's wrong?"  
  
"Pony's awake!"  
  
Darry jumped out of his chair. I turned back to Pony, who looked as if he was terrified to the verge of tears. Darry looked questioningly at me.  
  
"Get the doc and ask him if Pony can get outa here," I whispered to Darry. He understood immediately and ran out of the room.  
  
He was back in less than two minutes with a doctor. The doc quickly took his temperature and told us that he could go.  
  
"But he needs complete bed rest for at least one week," said the doc as Darry scooped Ponyboy off the bed. "At the very least!"  
  
Darry thanked the doctor and we walked out. I held onto Pony's hand as we walked through the corridors out of the hospital, and Pony buried his head in Darry's chest, his whole body shaking.  
  
Finally, we got out of the hospital. It was still early in the morning, and the weather was chilly.  
  
"Pony, we're out of the hospital," I said. Pony mumbled something.  
  
"Come on Ponyboy," I said. "Look around."  
  
Pony cautiously lifted up his head and looked about. He gave me a small, relieved smile. I grinned back at him.  
  
We reached the truck, and Darry laid Pony down in the back seat. I hopped in too.  
  
"Put a blanket around him," Darry ordered as he started up the truck. I found a wool blanket in the back and wrapped it around Pony, who immediately fell asleep in my lap. I yawned.  
  
"Soda, get some sleep too," said my oldest brother, turning around and seeing me yawn. Without complaint, I rested my head on the back of the seat and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I smiled as I looked behind me again. Both my kid brothers were fast asleep. I felt a surge of protectiveness come over me as I watched them. I'll take care of you both, I promised silently. I'll never let you come to harm.  
  
I started up the truck, and drove home.  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
I went to the hospital after school like I did every week. I walked into his room, and saw a young girl, around eight or nine, lying in the bed. I stared at her. Had I walked into the wrong room? Nope. It was room 124. What the fuck?  
  
I ran out and grabbed the nearest doc.  
  
"Hey, which room is Ponyboy Curtis in?"  
  
I watched impatiently as the doc flipped through his chart. Finally, he looked up.  
  
"Ponyboy was discharged from hospital early this morning."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I turned away from the doctor, taking a deep, relieved breath. Pony was okay.  
  
REVIEW!!! Pleeeaaase? Pretty please with a hot steamin' Sodapop Curtis doing a sexaaay dance on top? Teeheehee. *evil grin* 


	17. On the road to recovery

Argh! Only two reviews!!! Don't abandon me now!!!!! : (  
  
Thank you sooo much, DreaminaboutDally and MissLKid, for reviewing! You guys are the best!  
  
Ps. I was going to put this chappie up yesterday, but my broadband connection screwed up and I couldn't get onto fanfiction.net- argh! _________________________________________________________________  
  
*STEVE'S POV*  
  
I drove back to the Curtis house. I found Darry and Soda arguing quietly in the kitchen. I walked in.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Darry sighed. "Tell Soda he can't miss another day at work."  
  
"I don't care if I get fired!" shouted Soda. "I'm staying with Pony!"  
  
"Keep it down, little buddy," warned Darry. "You're gonna wake up Pony."  
  
"I'll baby-sit the kid," I offered. They both turned to stare at me again.  
  
"What?" said Soda.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Darry. I nodded impatiently, annoyed by their shocked expressions.  
  
"Okay. Thanks," Darry said. "Don't let him out of bed."  
  
"I still don't like leaving him," said Soda, looking toward the bedroom.  
  
"I don't like it either, but we can't stay home," said Darry. I herded them both out.  
  
I went into Pony's bedroom and dragged a chair next to his bed. I had to apologize to him.  
  
I dozed off after a while, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Steve?" a quiet voice broke through my dreams.  
  
I looked up. Pony was awake, looking at me.  
  
"Am I home?"  
  
"Yeah, you're at home," I answered. "Hey, listen to me for a second."  
  
He nodded. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Look, I know I've been a bastard. I've had a lot of time to think about stuff while you were sick, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
There was total silence in the room for a second. Ponyboy looked utterly astonished. I fidgeted, twiddling my thumbs. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
We both grinned at each other.  
  
*TWO-BIT'S POV*  
  
As usual, I went to the Curtis house after school. I was surprised to see Steve already there, cooking himself lunch.  
  
"Randle! You're early," I grinned. "Miss school again?"  
  
Steve looked up.  
  
"Hey Two-bit. Yeah, I skipped school."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're getting to be quite the troublemaker."  
  
"Aw- shut your hole. Someone's gotta look after Pony."  
  
I must have looked really shocked, because Steve scowled at me and turned back to cooking his chicken. I was about to make another smart remark when we both heard footsteps coming towards us.  
  
We turned around. It was Ponyboy. He looked pale and was leaning onto the doorframe to keep standing.  
  
"Hey ya'll."  
  
"Pony, get back into bed right now!" said Steve. We both kinda stared at him. I wasn't used to Steve playing the responsible adult. Darry usually filled that job.  
  
"I'm serious," Steve continued. "You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Sorry," Pony mumbled. "I was hungry."  
  
Steve sighed and went over to Pony, helping him back to his room. "I'll give you some chicken in bed after I finish cooking."  
  
They left me standing there, completely flabbergasted. Was that really Steve Randle? The same guy who thought Pony was just a tagalong kid? I shook my head, stealing some chicken. Steve had changed.  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
It spooked me how weak I had become. I was exhausted after a few steps and I couldn't stay standing for over five minutes. The doc said this was a normal side effect of pneumonia, but it really frustrated me.  
  
I had to stay in bed for a week, but it was different from the last time Darry had made me stay in bed. Then, I had been eager to be out of bed. This time, I felt so tired I couldn't have possibly gotten out of bed if I wanted to. Walking into the kitchen had already relieved me of all the energy I had left.  
  
I was still shocked about Steve's apology. We were okay now, but I wondered what had made him say sorry. He skipped school quite a few times to look after me, and we got to know each other a lot better.  
  
*DALLAS' POV*  
  
I would never admit it, but I was relieved that the kid was getting better. Hell, he scared all of us. It was strange the way Steve and Pony weren't glaring at each other behind Soda's back any more. I didn't understand it, but I sure did appreciate it.  
  
Glory, listen to me go on. I sound like some peace-loving fool. Shaking my head, I went back to my beer.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
The burden of responsibility I bore on my shoulders after my parents died got heavier and heavier when one of my brothers got sick.  
  
The state said had said that, because I was so young, I wouldn't be able to raise two teenagers. Well, I had proved them wrong. I had to. There was never any choice in the matter. I had to show the responsibility to provide for my younger brothers, or the state would tear what was left of our family apart. And I knew that none of us could have handled that.  
  
Luckily, nobody from the state had come poking around to tell me how irresponsible I was for Pony getting pneumonia yet.  
  
Pony was getting stronger, and I didn't want him to have to face the fear of getting separated.  
  
I still had to ask Pony where he had gone that day he had played hooky. Something told me he hadn't just gone to the movie-house (A/N or was it called the movie-theater? Hehe too lazy to check. Sorry if I'm wrong) or the drive-in.  
  
I'd ask him when he got better.  
  
Oookay. Conscience finally kicks in. I really need to finish my science homework, so I'm ending this here ; )  
  
Remember to review!!!!!!!! Pleeeez? 


	18. Darry wants to know what happened!

Gillian Grissom: hey! Thx for reviewing, even though you didn't READ it!!! Lol. . . this makes you the third person I know who's looked at mi fanfic!!! Yaaayyyy!!! Teeheehee~  
  
Lin: OMG!!! You added me to your favorites list??? THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO NICE!!!!!  
  
Tania: OMIGOD!!!!!!!! OOOOMMIIIIIIGOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY READ IT!!! YOU ROCK GURL! Hehe- I thought the 'reading in the summer' thing was just an excuse!!! SOWEEEEE!!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Ur the BESTEST best friend EVER!!!!!!!  
  
Ponyboysgirl: I wasn't going to update it but your review gave me the incentive to! Thanks!  
  
Hell-Flame: omg you are soooooooooo nicee!!! Thanks for reviewing! Hey! I'm not evil! Ur evil!!! Muahahahahhahaha. . .  
  
Gryphon girl: yea I know!!! Steve acting parentish to Pony is just the cutest thing! Thanks for your review!  
  
Ruth: really? Thank you soo much!  
  
Crazy4nc128: it's okay! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks for your reviews too, DreaminaboutDal, MissLKid, Dallysgirl4life! You guys are awesome!  
  
I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was busy working on my other fanfic 'separated', which I ALSO haven't updated for the longest time because I'm in summer school (stressing the word SCHOOL) argh! There's more hw here than normal school!!! Anyway, this is like, my first hour of free time ever since I got here. . . okay I'm boring you. Hehe. Well, onto the story!  
  
Oh wait! One more thing. I don't have the book here, so don't kill me if I don't get the details right! This is all from memory. Oh and this is going to be a short chapter cuz I still have tons of hw.  
  
*PONYBOY'S POV*  
  
It was almost a week after the pneumonia. I was getting stronger faster, but I still was definitely out of track for this season.  
  
It was late at night, and I was sitting in the living room on the couch, surrounded by the gang. We were watching some corny talk show on TV. Two-bit, Soda and Steve were sprawled on the floor, laughing uproariously at it.  
  
I sighed, glancing disinterestedly at the fat man in the gaudy cowboy costume being interviewed, and then turned my attention back outside the window.  
  
Outside, the sky was a clear indigo. I could see the dark outlines of trees and the neighborhood houses. At night, the neighborhood seemed so much more serene than in the light. In the morning, chipped paint with brown wood showing through the walls were evident on every house and untended, wilting plants could be clearly seen around them. Hoods of all ages walked around the street, cussing and smoking joints. At this time, there was nobody out on the streets.  
  
I wasn't allowed out of the house yet, and hadn't seen a sunset from the front porch for such a long time. I ever noticed the difference between watching one outdoors and looking at one through a window before. I know this sounded dumb, but I couldn't quite understand the feeling I got when watching one. I felt as if the whole sky was reaching for me, enveloping me in glowing warmth. There was no other time I could feel completely and utterly safe, and sure that I could achieve anything I set my mind to. I could never fail to be amazed at the way something so simple could be so beautiful and comforting.  
  
I yawned sleepily. After days of begging, Darry had finally given in, allowing me to get out of bed. I was half lying, half sitting on the couch. I grinned. Being sick sure did have its advantages. Darry usually never let me slouch.  
  
I snuggled down contentedly in the woolen blanket around me. Although I had complained about it when Darry had put it around me, I was actually grateful for the warmth it provided against the chilly air.  
  
I closed my eyes, resting my head on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Ponyboy," I heard my older brother Darry say.  
  
"Mm?" I replied drowsily.  
  
"Pony, what were. . ." his words died away as I fell asleep.  
  
*DARRY'S POV*  
  
I looked up from my book, remembering that I was planning on asking Ponyboy what he had been doing that day he skipped school.  
  
"Ponyboy," I started. I heard him mumble something.  
  
"Pony, what were you doing that-" I stopped as I realized my baby brother had fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled softly as I watching his small chest rise and fall peacefully. He hadn't had a single nightmare ever since the pneumonia. Reminded of the question I was going to ask him, I frowned.  
  
"That's not how you imitate Mickey Mouse!" shouted Two-bit suddenly. I glanced up. Apparently the man on the television had put on a headband with two large round black ears and was jumping around on the stage in an imitation of Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Yes it is!" Steve insisted. "It's exactly how Mickey looked on that last episode you made us watch!"  
  
"No it isn't!" Two-bit yelled back, half indignantly, half playfully.  
  
"Yes it is! Isn't it, Pony?" Soda laughed, turning around to ask Pony's opinion. I looked over at Pony, who was stirring from the noise they were making.  
  
"Hmm?" he said, confusedly, half opening his eyes. I got up, shooting an irritated glare at Two-bit, Soda and Steve.  
  
"Pony, go back to sleep."  
  
Pony closed his eyes without argument. I scooped him up, sighing at how light he was and making a mental note to make him eat more.  
  
Soda got up to help me.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just gonna put him to bed," I said, waving off my other kid brother.  
  
Soda nodded after a moment's hesitation and bounded back to the living room, continuing the argument in a softer voice.  
  
I tucked the covers around Pony gently, reaching out a hand to push his hair back from his face. I turned off the lights, remembering to leave the small night-lamp on.  
  
"Night little buddy," I said softly, before closing the door softly.  
  
I'd ask him tomorrow.  
  
Omigod I know that was like, my WORST, most horrible, stupid, pointless chapter ever, but it's like, 2 AM in the morning here and I REALLY need to get some sleep. If I have time I'll change it later.  
  
Please please please review! You'll totally make my day and if I have time I'll check out your stories and leave a review too.  
  
Okay. Nuff said.  
  
Gotta go.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
